groupy_mcgroupfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Valentine
'Valentine '''was a serial killer that became infamous for the events that took place during the Mars Operation. He was one of the ten people sent to Mars in order to start a new civilisation. Biography Very little is known about Valentine's early life. It is believed that he was born in New York, New York to parents who later deserted him. This therefore meant that Valentine was forced to fend for himself, potentially leading to a number of psychological issues that he faced in later life. It is said that Valentine was a fan of David Bowie, and regularly listened to his music. When it was announced that 10 people were to be sent to Mars, Valentine was among dozens that applied to be a part of this group. It is unknown as to how Valentine was successful in doing so, however it has been rumoured that he either threatened or bribed those who created the final shortlist. Upon meeting his fellow crew members, many were left puzzled by Valentine's eccentricities. Upon meeting Rhys, Valentine claimed that the two of them had met before. Even after Rhys refuted this claim, Valentine continued to remain adamant that the two must have crossed paths before this meeting. Valentine then proceeded to embrace Rhys and become exceedingly close to him, which instantly raised alarm bells. Upon arriving on Mars, Valentine was one of the four crew members who engaged in a quest to hunt down resources. They are unsuccessful in this, however Sheldon Cooper was eventually able to resolve this issue by gaining resources from inter-dimensional traveller Rick Sanchez. Despite these new resources, Bear continues to greedily take everything. As the passengers begin to argue with Bear, Ziggy Stardust fly's into a rage and attacks Bear with his guitar. Daymond and Rhys begin to reprimand Ziggy for his actions, to which Ziggy responds aggressively. He begins to become extremely hostile towards all passengers, leading everyone to grow concerned. Ziggy eventually left the ship, where he met with fellow Martian musicians. With his backing band, he then proceeded to take a Mars rover hostage. Hugo S. Catman, another inter-dimensional traveller, entered Mars to put an end to this chaos, leading to a stand-off between Catman and Stardust. Valentine runs up to Stardust and attempts to attack him, but this is unsuccessful and Stardust violently throws him onto the ground. Rhys, Sheldon and Daymond take the decision to phone NASA, alerting them of the current situation. Several days into the mission, a major fight took place on the spaceship over food between Ziggy Stardust and Stephen Bear, which eventually led to Ziggy attacking Bear with his guitar. After arguing with other crew members, Ziggy left the ship and met with his Martian backing band, before proceeding to take a Mars rover hostage. Hugo S. Catman, another inter-dimensional traveller, entered Mars to put an end to this chaos, leading to a stand-off between Catman and Stardust. During this stand-off, in an attempt to finally squash the threat posed by Ziggy, Valentine forcefully ran at him and attempted to attack him. This is unsuccessful however, and instead Ziggy violently threw him onto the ground. Ziggy had tried to use the Mars rover in order to gain leverage over the GMGF government, however this eventually failed. Upon hearing Ziggy had been unsuccessful, Valentine, who had seemingly been unconscious, suddenly awakens and springs to his feet. He then pulls a knife out of his jacket and stabs Ziggy through the chest, instantly killing him. Growing increasingly concerned of the scene taking place, Catman begins to point his gun directly at Valentine. He dodged the bullets, however, and then tells the rest of the crew that the will be taking on the role as leader. In an attempt to stop Valentine from doing so, he transports Soseki Natsume to Mars from another dimension to attack him. This second attack on Valentine also fails, and Catman later decides to retreat back to Earth, leaving Soseki alone with the rest of the passengers. Valentine orders them all to step back onboard the ship and act like this had never happened. With no other options left and fearing for their lives, they are forced to obey him. Several days later, a group of Martians from the Milky Way Agency of Terrorism trespass onto the ship and declare that they are taking Bear and Valentine hostage for the role they both played in the assassination of Ziggy Stardust. The Martians tie up both men within a number of seconds, and take them away. The crew members believed that Valentine had been killed upon his disappearance, but it soon became clear that he had one last trick up his sleeve. Whilst imprisoned, Valentine was able to free himself of the handcuffs placed on him and, alongside Bear, escaped. After days on the run, Valentine turned on Bear and tried to kill him, however Bear was able to escape from Valentine's clutches and instead went on the run himself. Distraught that his crew members had not freed him, Valentine soon became embroiled in a quest for revenge. Whilst searching for the spaceship, he came across Mom, who had recently fled for the ship in fear of the MWAOT. Upon coming into contact with Mom, he instantly stabs her. After doing so, he leaves a note on her body stating: ''"The butchery begins". '' Once Valentine hunts down the spaceship, he murders one of the Martian Bodyguards that had been assigned to look after the ship. He then left a note on the Martian's body which stated: ''"F*cking Martians". Upon finding the body, Rhys began to speculate that these murders were being committed by Valentine, however the other crew members insisted that this simply could not be possible as he was 'dead'. Several days later, Valentine murdered moses and wrote on the note attached to his body: ''"This is more fun that I had expected". '' Having previously had a number of issues with him, Valentine soon set his sights on murdering Rhys. He begins to near the ship, however upon doing so he is spotted by one of Donald Trump's Secret Service Agents. The agent pursues Valentine, but this is ultimately unsuccessful. Upon realising that he is being followed, Valentine throws a knife into the face of the agent, before fleeing. Upon finding out that the crew are being sent back to Earth, Valentine goes on one final quest to ensure that those who remain all end up dead. The passengers all head towards the new spaceship which will take them home, however upon their journey they encounter Bear, who tells them all of what has happened. Just as Bear finishes his story, Valentine emerges from the shadow and stabs him in the back, therefore killing him. Valentine threatens each and every one of them, and warns all of them that their lives lie in his hands. Rhys confronts him, calling him mentally unstable and recounts the first time that he came into contact with Valentine. Valentine flies into a rage and attempts to stab Rhys, however he dodges, causing Valentine to fall to the floor. He then goes into a fit of hysterical laughter for a number of minutes, before singing: ''"The rhythm of the crowd; Teddy and Judy down. Valentine sees it all; he's got something to say... it's Valentine's Day." ''After doing so, realising there is no point in continuing onwards, he wields a knife into his brain. Role-plays Featured In * Mars Operation (Main Character)